1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many offset duplicating presses have a capability to print only a single color of ink at a time and thus, the printing press must be cleaned prior to the insertion of a different color of ink. Several devices have been provided for cleaning the various rollers within the printing press prior to the addition of a different color of ink. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,289 issued to Mitchell discloses a printing press including a roller in contact with an intermediate roller which receives solvent from a solvent container. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,136 issued to Selman discloses a cleaning solvent tank which is mounted on a printing press. A cleaning roll is dislosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,381 issued to Jorgensen. Other patents of interest include the U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,547 issued to Morgan, 3,701,316 issued to Sylvester et al and 3,842,735 issued to Southam et al. Enclosed herein is a new and improved cleaning device which utilizes a continuous web for transferring ink from a roller into an ink solvent tank.